Alone
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Nina's Gran dies and everyone leaves her. But, she has 2 saviours, 1 is very unlikely to help and the other is very likely. Sorry, Very bad at summaries! Fabina, Jara & Mamber. Chapter 10 is up. - Rewrite is up and called 'All Alone'.
1. Help

**Hi guys, this is the story from Help, and no, I don't own anything. Rated T for later chaters.**

Chapter 1. Help!

_Oh my god! I can't believe. She's gone. Now I'm all alone. Gran has just died and they all left me. Just when Joy returns. I just can't handle it. It's too much. Goodbye world!_

Nina has an empty bottle of scotch beside her and her penknife in hand, about to pull it across her wrists. But, suddenly Mara comes in with a book she borrowed.

"NINA! What the HELL are you doing?"

Nina just looked at Mara, then burst into tears, suddenly realising what she was about to do. Mara came to her, took the knife away, moved the bottle and sat there, cradling Nina, letting Nina cry. She texted Jerome,

_Jerome,_

_get up here, Nina has just tried to kill herself. _

_I think she needs sme Mum & Dad-ish figures at the moment._

_Hurry, _

_Mara xx_

And, soon enough, Jerome was in the room, hugging both girls. As soon as Nina had stopped crying, they put her to bed and stayed with her until she was deeply asleep. When they checked that she was definatley asleep, Mara came out of the room, with the empty bottle and knife. They went downstairs and put both items in the bin.

"Well, should we tell Trudy and Mr Sweet?"...


	2. Deciding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

_"Well, should we tell Trudy and Mr Sweet?"_ Mara asked.

"I don't know, why don't we tell Trudy and se can tell Mr Sweet. Lets go tell her now." Jerome replied while they were walking dowwnstairs.

"Okay." Once they had found Trudy, they told her everything. By the end of the explanation, Trudy looked anxious.

"Where is Nina now?" The house mother asked.

"Upstairs. Asleep." They replied. She told them to look after Nina and that if she needed anything at night or anything, they had permission to come downstairs late at night.

"And also, I will tell Mr Sweet, and no-one else should know."

"Okay, can we take her to the doctors tomorrow, I think she needs to get a check-up. She is very pale."Jerome asked.

"Yes, of course. And, if anyone else asks, she's just feeling a little bit poorly."

"Okay, thanks Trudy." Mara said as Trudy went to phone Mr Sweet. They went back up to Nina's room to find Nina asleep. They both sighed a breath of relief. They silently closed the door as they backed out of the room.

x Next day x

Luckily, the next day was a Saturday, so they didn't miss anything that would raise awareness of them not being at the school. Jerome called a cab whilst the girls got ready and Mara explained to Nina. Soon enough, the trio were in the cab and on the way to the hospital. When they got there, Mara and Jerome waited in the waiting room, whilst they did some tests on Nina. Nina was afraid she might be like her mum.

*In the Waiting Room*

"Why? What tests do they have to do on Nina? Is she alright?" Mara was panicking, pacing in the Waiting Room. Jerome pulled her down next to him and comforted her.

"C'mon Mars, she'll be alright. Just, calm down." jerome soothed, but then a doctor came up to them..

"Are you Miss Martin's friends?" The doctor asked them.

"Yeah, why? whats happened?" Mara panicked, again.

"Well, it seems that Miss Martin is...


	3. The Hospital

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, my mother wouldn't let me downstairs at 3am to update. The song at the end is Your Face by Taylor Swift. Don't worry, Fabian will find out soon. Don't know if it's going to be a Fabina...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift, her songs and The House Of Anubis or it's characters.**

_"Miss Martin is _Bi-polar. She will need these," the doctor put some tablets in Mara's hand," and she should be fine. Just, make sure she gets the righ amount of sleep and eats the right amount. And that she should be kept away from suiced thoughts. Also, she's abit sensitive." The doctor walked away. Then, Nina came out of a hospital room and walked over to them, with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go please?"

x At the House x

Trudy was trying to keep busy while Nina was at the hospital. As soon as the taxi pulled up and Nina got out, with Mara linking arms with her. Trudy shot out of the door, and after seeing the look on their faces, she knew something was wrong. She hugged Nina, sooting her. Suddenly, Amber had appeared in the doorway, with Mick behind her.

"Nina, what's the matter?" Amber asked curiously.

"Well, I'm bipolar." Nina said.

"Oh my god," Amber cried, hugging Nina.

"Don't tell anyone else though. Please. Well... Except the teachers." Nina asked them all. They all promised, and Trudy went to tell Mr Sweet whilst the others went to Nina, Amber and Mara's room (Mara swapped so Joy could share with Patricia.) Nina picked up her guitar ffrom underneath her bed and started strumming a few notes and then started playing:

_I heard a song tonight, on the radio,_

_Another girl sings about a boy,_

_Sees his face, in every space, in every room,_

_And I know,_

_That if I turn around,_

_You won't be there,_

_If I close my eyes, will you be there?_

_I don't wanna lose your face,_

_I don't wanna wake up oneday,_

_And not remember what time erased,_

_And I don't wanna turn around,_

_'Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me took away,_

_And I don't wanna lose your face,_

_I got a picture of you in my bedroom,_

_And I hope it never falls,_

_I hope I never lose that feeling,_

_I used to get whenever you'd call,_

_And now I wonder to myself,_

_Who were you, where are you?_

_Were you ever here at all?_

_I don't wanna lose your face,_

_I don't wanna wake up oneday,_

_And not remember what time erased,_

_And I don't wanna turn around,_

_'Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me took away,_

_And I don't wanna lose your face,_

_The girl in the song had it so good,_

_I wish I could close my eyes and see you,_

_I wish the sky had your face,_

_And the ocean had your eyes,_

_And the sunset had your lips,_

_And I had you, oh, woah, yeah,_

_I don't wanna lose your face,_

_I don't wanna wake up oneday,_

_And not remember what time erased,_

_And I don't wanna turn around,_

_'Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me took away,_

_And I don't wanna lose your face,_

_Oh, no, no_

_I don't wanna lose,_

_And I don't wanna turn around,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ooh, yeah,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah._

Once she had done the others looked at her pityingly. Then, Amber had an idea.

"Oooh, oooh, I know! Let's all have a sleepover in here tonight!" The excited blonde squeled.

"Okay. I'll go ask Trudy." Nina said, perking up at the idea of a sleepover.

"Okay. I'll help Jerome. See you lot in a minute." Mara said, dragging Jerome with her.

x In Jerome and Alfie's Room x

"Hey Mars, can I ask you something?" Jerome asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"Yeah, sure."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, do you love me?"

"What?" Mara thought the answer was obvious.

"Do you love me?" He asked, more confidently this time.

"Yes Jerome. I love you. I'm not going to abandon you, like your Mum did." Mara said, kissing him fully on the lips after. She could feel him smile whilst they were kissing. They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity and carried on getting his stuff ready. As soon as they were done, they met Nina at the bottom of the stairs. They knew Trudy had said yes, and set up in the girls' room...

**Reviews anyone?**


	4. Truth Or Dare: Round 1

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. They mean a lot to me. Also, all the songs I use are on my profile. Anyways, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

x In The Girls' Room x

The furniture had been moved to the side of the room, and everyone (as in Mara, Jerome, Mick, Amber and Nina) was sat, on cushions and sleeping bags, in a circle in the middle of the room. "Can we play truth or dare? Please?" Amber asked.

"Sure, I'll start." Mara said, "Nina, truth or dare?"

"Ummmm... Dare!" She shouted.

"Okay, I dare you to go downstairs and ask Fabian for help with your English homework tomorrow. Infront of Joy."

"Okay." She practically bounced downstairs to where Fabian and Joy were. "Hey Fabian. Can you please help me with my English assignment tomorrow?" She asked him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She could feel Joy's glare on her. Fabian, however, looked like he had just won the lottery.

"Yeah sure. See you then."

"Bye." She replied, running back up stairs, after the others. They were all giggling/laughing.

"Fabians face." Mick said, laughing even more.

Once everyone had calmed down, they carried on with the game.

"So, Mick, truth or dare?" Nina asked.

"Truth."

"Do you love Amber?"

"Ambs," he said

"Yes"

"I love you more than all the sports in the world." He sweetly told his girlfriend.

"Aww, boo. I love you more than all my favourite shops in the world." Amber squeled, hugging her boyfriend.

"So, Mara. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Mick grinned, "I dare you to go outside and scream that you love Jerome Clark!" Amber and Nina laughed whilst Mara and Jerome blushed and then grinned. They all trooped outside, telling the others to come outside and watch something Mara was about to do.

Mara screamed "I LOVE JEROME CLARK!"

Then Jerome came up behind her and screamed "I LOVE YOU TOO, MARA JAFFRAY!"

Then, everyone who was playing truth or dare ran inside laughing while everyone on campus was laughing. Once they had gotten back to the girls' room, Mara said "That was really sweet. And I meant what I said."

"I know. I meant it too." They kissed, but pulled apart as they could here Nina pretending to be sick in the background with Amber and Mick laughing. Mara chucked a pillow at her as someone knocked on the door. Nina dodged the pillow and went to get the door. Outside stood...

**Keep reviewing please. *Gets down on hands and knees and begs* PLEASE!  
><strong>


	5. Truth Or Dare: Round 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. The next chapter will take a long time to be uploaded. Again, sorry.**

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare Round 2

_Outside stood..._

Alfie and Fabian.

"Hi guys! Do you want to play truth or dare with us?" She asked them.

"Yeah, sure." Alfie replied as Fabian nodded his head. They sat down in the circle inbetween Jerome and Mick.

"Ambs. Truth or dare?" Mara asked.

"Dare. " Amber said confidently.

"I dare you to have Whip My Hair by Willow Smith blaring out the radio and proper headbang." When Amber pouted after Mara said this, Nina told her that they would do it with her as well. Once they had done Amber's dare, the girls all scraped their hair back into messy buns or ponytails. Amber didn't fuss because, according to Mick, it actually looked good on her.

"Nina, truth or dare?"

"Ummm... DARE! =" She shouted.

"I dare you to..." The young blonde thought for a moment,"SING!" She said, grinning.

"Sing what Amber?" Nina said sighing, looking impatiant.

"Butterfly Fly Away."

_"You tucked me in, turned out the light,_

_Keep me safe and sound at night,_

_Little girls depend on things like that._

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,_

_Had to drive me everywhere,_

_You were always there when I looked back._

_But you had to do it all alone,_

_Make a living, make a home,_

_Must have been as hard it could be._

_And when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right,_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me._

_Caterpillar in the tree, _Jerome started singing as well because this was the song that he showed Nina that he'd sing when he was upset.

_How you wonder who you'll be,_

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may, a__nd wish you might,_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight,_

_I promise you that there will come a day, _

_Butterfly fly away._

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away,_

_Flap those wings now, you can't stay,_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true._

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away,_

_We've been waiting for this day,_

_All along you've known just what to do._

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away._

_Butterfly fly away,_

_Butterfly fly away._

Mick, Mara and Amber were clapping and wooping while Fabian and Alfie were gobsmacked.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice Nina." Fabian told her. But, then, Trudy called everyone downstairs for lunch. They all sat in their seats, Amber, Mara, Nina, Jerome and Mick sat at one end, whilst Joy, Fabian, Alfie and Patricia sat at the other end. Nina, Amber, Mick, Mara and Jerome were talking about the talent show.

"Well, I think we should all perform in a band, but all do separate things for the band. Mick and Jerome can sort out all the places we can practice and when we can. Nina can sort out the songs we can perform and everyone can chose what instruments they play." Mara organised.

"Mara should be manager. Everyone in, favour say 'I'." Jerome announced between the group. There were various 'I's amounst the group. They finished their lunch's, and went upstairs to finish their game of truth or dare.

x In The Girl's Room x

"Right, Jerome. Truth or dare?" Nina asked.

"Dare." Jerome said, boldly.

"I dare you to prank call someone."

"Okay." They got his phone, dialled the three numbers to make it an unknown number, and they dialled a random number. When the phone was picked up, Jerome put on a deep voice and said "Hello, did you order a pizza? You need to pick it up. You need to pick it up now." They hung up the phone and all had a laughing fit. When they stopped, jeroe asked Fabian, "Fabian. Truth or dare?"

**Sorry. BTW, the only people in the band are Mick, Amber, Jerome, Mara, Nina and a mystery person. You'll find out in the next chapter. Also, Reviews?**


	6. Truth Or Dare: Round 3

**Hey, the next chapter will be up in a few weeks. Sorry.**

Chapter 6

"Umm, dare..." Fabian answered uncertainly. Jerome just grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Nina. On the lips for at least 3 minutes" Fabian gulpeed while Nina glared at Jerome.

"Nina, are you okay with that?" he asked, being the gentlemen he was.

"Yeah, lets just get it over with." Nina said. Even though she won't admit it, she felt a spark when she kissed Fabian at the prom, and was very curious to see if their was another spark. They both took a long deep breath and leaned in. Fabian had been wanting to kiss Nina every time he had seen her, even though he is dating Joy. **(Not for long!)** They kept leaning in until the moment came when their lips met. When they did, Fabian felt like there was fireworks in his stomach, exploding, whilst Nina felt like she was on cloud 9. They kkissed for about 5 minutes (Jerome timed them) and when they pulled apart, they both blushed, smiling weakly.

"Alfie. Truth or dare?" Fabian quickly asked, hoping to avoid the teasing that was most-likely coming.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and ask Trudy for an apple pie."Fabian, Mick and Jerome grinned evilly. Alfie begrudgingly went downstairs into the kitchen. All the boys knew Alfie hated Apple Pie. Suddenly, Alfie though of something.

"Trudy, the others were wondering if you could make them an apple pie for dessert this week. I said I'd ask." Alfie said, sweetly.

"Of course sweetie." She said. As she watched him walk off grinning, she smiled. When they all returned upstairs, they finished their game off.

"Jerome, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, umm," he thought for a moment," Kiss a tree." Alfie said looking round at everyone, grinning proudly.

"What? Never mind. I'll do it." Jerome said. As they all followed him downstairs and outside, Mara heard Jerome mutter under his breath, something that sounded like " Crazy idiot. Honestly." He trudged up to the nearest tree, making sure no-one was looking, and gave it a quick peck. They went back inside, just in time for dinner.


	7. Dinner Time!

Chapter 8

They were all sat in the same places they were sat in at lunch. Nina was asking the others about who could also be in the band.

"Well, us lot, obviously. And we could ask Alfie. Just keep it in Anubis house for now." Mara said.

"Okay, I'll sort out the songs." Nina said.

"I'll sort out the outfits." Amber declared.

"Me and Mara will sort out where we will practice and the other stuff, money wise." Jerome said, with Mara agreeing.

"Okay. I'll sort out transportation if we ever perform outside school, and a cover-up for if people start to ask where we are." Mick said. They all finished off their dinners and they told Fabian they would finish the game off another day so he went off to find Joy and Patricia.

"Hey Alfie." Jerome said, "Do you want to join our band?" Alfie's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Is Fabian, Joy and Patricia the only ones who don't know?"

"Yeah. We are all gonna keep it a secret."Jerome answered his best friend," Come and join our sleepover in the girls' room."

"Okay" They got his stuff and went upstairs to organise the band thing. They set up his stuff their.

x In the girls' room x

"So, who will be playing what?" Alfie asked.

"Well, Jerome, Me, Amber and Nina are gonna be playing guitars," Mara told him, "Mick will be playing the drums and, because you are great at it, you will be playing the keyboard. Nina," she said, turning towards her excited friend, "Have you got any ideas of any songs yet?"

"Well..."

**Hey guys. I've put up a poll on my profile for two things. 1) The band's name and 2) The songs they are going to sing (multiple choice.) Reviews?**


	8. The Talent Show

**Sorry I've not updated in a long while. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I have chose the 2 songs that came in joint second amd I have a suprise song at the end. I chose the one that came in first for a different story and it's called Bonded. Also, I have used some suggestions for Band Names in House Changed! Anyways, on with the story...**

Chapter 8

_"Well, _I thought of few that we could practice for now." Nina told them. They discussed the band and various other things until everyone went to sleep.

xX Friday Xx

The week had passed by quickly and every night after school, the guys had went to the music room at every chance they got. It was finally the night of the talent show and they were backstage, trying to calm their nerves. Then, Mr Sweet went on after the act on stage had finished to announce the next act whilst the stage hands set up the equipment.

"A big round of applause for the dance group Step Beat, and now, for... MYSTERY!" Everyone applauded. Jerome, Amber and Mara walked over to the guitars placed in spaces on the stage, Mick walked over to the Drums and Alfie walked over to the keyboard. Nina walked over to the mic. **(A/N:/ Nina's singing is in Bold, and Alfie's {Yes, Alfie} back-up singing is in **_Italics_**.)**

_Yeah yeah y'all never seen this one coming nope Nina Martin & Us yeah_  
><em>aye yo Nina I don't know why they don't let you grow up baby you gotta <em>  
><em>let them know you not a kid anymore you can do what you wanna do girl<em>

**(Rock Mafia)**

**For those who don't know me,**  
><strong>I can get a bit crazy<strong>  
><strong>Have to get my way, yep<strong>  
><strong>24 hours a day<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm hot like that<strong>

**Every guy, everywhere**  
><strong>just gives me mad attention<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm under inspection<strong>  
><strong>I always gets a ten,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm built like that<strong>

**I go through guys like money**  
><strong>flyin' out the hands (oh)<strong>  
><strong>They try to change me<strong>  
><strong>but they realize they can't (No way)<strong>  
><strong>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan<strong>  
><strong>If you're gonna be my man understand<strong>

**I can't be tamed**  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be blamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't can't I can't can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be changed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be can't I can't be tamed<strong>

**If there was a question about my intentions,**  
><strong>I'll tell ya<strong>  
><strong>I'm not here to sell ya<strong>  
><strong>Or tell you to go to hell<strong>  
><strong>(I'm not a brat like that)<strong>  
><strong>I'm like a puzzle<strong>  
><strong>but all of my pieces are jagged<strong>  
><strong>If you can understand this,<strong>  
><strong>we can make some magic,<strong>  
><strong>I'm wrong like that<strong>

**I wanna fly,**  
><strong>I wanna drive,<strong>  
><strong>I wanna go (Lets go)<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<strong>  
><strong>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<strong>  
><strong>Baby, by now you should know<strong>

**I can't be tamed**  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be blamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't can't I can't can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be changed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be can't I can't be tamed<strong>

**Well I'm not a trick you play,**  
><strong>I'm wired a different way<strong>  
><strong>I'm not a mistake,<strong>  
><strong>I'm not a fake,<strong>  
><strong>It's set in my DNA<strong>  
><strong>Don't change me<strong>  
><strong>Don't change me<strong>  
><strong>Don't change me<strong>  
><strong>Don't change me<strong>  
><strong>(I can't be tamed)<strong>

_Dang it you _  
><em>can't stop me you <em>  
><em>can't hold me you <em>  
><em>can't have me<em>  
><em>you'll me amaze <em>  
><em>I like to party I'm not a baby<em>  
><em>I get crazy you can't control me<em>  
><strong><br>I wanna fly,  
>I wanna drive,<br>I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<strong>

**I can't be tamed**  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be blamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't can't I can't can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be changed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be can't I can't be tamed (you should know)<strong>  
><strong>I can't be be be be<strong>  
><strong>(Never be tamed)<strong>

_You can't stop me_

**For those who don't know me know me**  
><strong>For those who don't know me know me<strong>  
><strong>Just try to change me<strong>  
><strong>(Hey)<strong>  
><strong>I go go go crazy (Crazy) I go go go crazy crazy tamed<strong>  
><strong>I go go go crazy crazy (Oh) I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>For those who don't know me know me<strong>  
><strong>For those who don't know me know me<strong>  
><strong>For those who don't know me<strong>

**I go crazy**  
><strong>I go crazy<strong>  
><strong>For those who don't know me<strong>

**I can't be tamed**  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be blamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't can't I can't can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be changed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be tamed (You hear me)<strong>  
><strong>I can't be can't I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be<strong>

Alfie bowed and moved the mic back to the second stand. He went back to his keyboard and they started the next song.

**Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
>You should know by now,<br>I won't listen to you  
>Walk around with my hands up in the air<br>Cause I don't care, (care)**

**Cause I'm alright, I'm fine**

**Just freak out, let it go**  
><strong>I'm gonna live my life<strong>  
><strong>I can't ever run and hide<strong>  
><strong>I won't compromise<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'll never know<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna close my eyes<strong>  
><strong>I can't watch the time go by<strong>  
><strong>I won't keep it inside<strong>  
><strong>Freak out, let it go<strong>  
><strong>Just freak out, let it go<strong>

**You don't always have to do everything right**  
><strong>Stand up for yourself<strong>  
><strong>And put up a fight<strong>  
><strong>walk around with your hands up in the air<strong>  
><strong>Like you don't care<strong>

**Cause I'm alright, I'm fine**

**Just freak out, let it go**  
><strong>I'm gonna live my life<strong>  
><strong>I can't ever run and hide<strong>  
><strong>I won't compromise<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'll never know<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna close my eyes<strong>  
><strong>I can't watch the time go by<strong>  
><strong>I won't keep it inside<strong>  
><strong>Freak out, let it go<strong>

**On my own**  
><strong>Let it go<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**Just let me live my life**  
><strong>I can't ever run and hide<strong>  
><strong>I won't compromise<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'll never know<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna close my eyes<strong>  
><strong>I can't watch the time go by<strong>  
><strong>I won't keep it inside<strong>  
><strong>Freak out, let it go<strong>

**Gonna freak out, let it go**  
><strong>Gonna freak out, let it go<strong>

She stopped and bowed. As they walked off stage, Mr Sweet came on to announce the next act.

xX After the Final Act Xx

"Now," Mr Sweet announced, "The winner's are... MYSTERY!" He said, as everyone gave a massive applause. "They will perform a final song." Nina and Jerome smirked at each other and they got ready. She looked into the crowd saw Fabian.

"This song is dedicated to some friends of mine. They know who they are." She said into the mic. She saw Fabian and Joy look uncomfortable. **(A/N:/ The rest of Mystery singing is in **Underlined**.)**

**I see you driving 'round town**  
><strong>With the guy I love and I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>  
><strong>I guess the change in my pocket<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't enough I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>And forget her too!<strong>  
><strong>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<strong>  
><strong>Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)<strong>  
><strong>And although there's pain in my chest<strong>  
><strong>I still wish you the best with a...<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>

**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari, **She looked at Fabian.  
><strong>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<strong>  
><strong>I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari,<strong>  
><strong>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<strong>

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**  
><span>(Oh shit she's a gold digger)<span>  
><strong>Well<strong>  
><span>(Just thought you should know nigga)<span>  
><strong>Ooooooh<strong>  
><strong>I've got some news for you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend<strong>

**I see you driving 'round town**  
><strong>With the guy I love and I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>  
><strong>I guess the change in my pocket<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't enough I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>And forget him too!<strong>  
><strong>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<strong>  
><strong>Ha, now ain't that some shit? <strong>(ain't that some shit?)  
><strong>And although there's pain in my chest<strong>  
><strong>I still wish you the best with a...<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>

**Now I know, that I had to borrow,**  
><strong>Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<strong>  
><strong>Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.<strong>

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**  
><span>(Oh shit she's a gold digger)<span>  
><strong>Well<strong>  
><span>(Just thought you should know nigga)<span>  
><strong>Ooooooh<strong>  
><strong>I've got some news for you<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, I really hate your a** right now<strong>

**I see you driving 'round town**  
><strong>With the guy I love and I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>  
><strong>I guess the change in my pocket<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't enough I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>And forget him too!<strong>  
><strong>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<strong>  
><strong>Ha, now ain't that some shit? <strong>(ain't that some shit?)  
><strong>And although there's pain in my chest<strong>  
><strong>I still wish you the best with a...<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>

**Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**  
><span>(So bad, so bad, so bad)<span>  
><strong>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me<strong>  
><strong>"this is one for your dad"<strong>  
><span>(Your dad, your dad, your dad)<span>  
><strong>Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!<strong>  
><strong>Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!<strong>  
><strong>I still love you. Oooh!<strong>

**I see you driving 'round town**  
><strong>With the guy I love and I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>  
><strong>I guess the change in my pocket<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't enough I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Forget you!<strong>  
><strong>And forget him too!<strong>  
><strong>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<strong>  
><strong>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<strong> (ain't that some shit?)  
><strong>And although there's pain in my chest<strong>  
><strong>I still wish you the best with a...<strong>  
><strong>Fuck you! <strong>Nina swore at them with her two fingers and walked off stage. Everyone clapped whilst the others on stage laughed._  
><em>  
>When the rest of Mystery came off stage, they all hugged Nina. They all walked back to the house and when they went inside, Nina came face-to-face with a very angry Joy.<p>

**Reviews?**


	9. Fight!

Chapter 9

"Hi Joy!" Nina sang cheerfully. The others were silently laughing and Nina was so close to laughing. She looked to the others and saw that Jerome was sniggering. She looked at Joy expectantly. "Well, what do you want?"

"An apology." Joy said furiously. Nina raised an eyebrow which made everyone silently laugh even more.

"Excuse me?"

"An apology." Joy repeated.

"For what?" Nina said calmly. Joy got more angry.

"FOR EMBARRASSING US! AND FOR SHOWING ME AND FABES UP!" Joy shouted. That was when Nina cracked.

"ACTUALLY, I just wanted to sing that song! You know what happened last term and I'm pretty sure Patricia told you how I felt." Nina yelled.

"Well, at least I'm not some crazy, bi-polar slut who tries to get herself killed for attention!" Everyone who knew quietened and glared at Joy. Fabian, Alfie and Patricia looked confused.

"Joy!" Jerome scowled. "How the _HELL _do you know about that?" He hissed.

"Because I watched he CCTV. It shows every last bit of what Nina tried to do." Joy smirked. Fabian frowned. Nina looked like she was close to tears.

"Go upstairs Nina, we'll handle this." Mara told her.

"No." Nina said. " Okay, yes I'm bi-polar. I might be insane, I might be ill, I might be a damn bitch at times, but I'm not the crazy slut, Joy. You are." Nina said. She then slapped her. Amber and Mara linked their arms with her and took Nina upstairs, to calm down. Jerome, Alfie and Mick followed. Joy looked at Patricia and Fabian triumphantly. Patricia looked at her with disgust.

"That was totally out of order Joy. I can't believe you. You disgust me." Patricia said. She walked upstairs to see if Nina was okay.

"Why?" Was the only thing Fabian could say to Joy. She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Because Fabes, she was getting in between us. She's just a tart and she needs to learn that your mine. And, she slapped me." Joy said. Fabian looked at her disbelievingly.

"You deserved it. She wasn't even talking to us Joy! You had to tell everyone her secret when it wasn't even your's to tell." He scowled at her. "I'm suprised the whole school doesn't know, considering that your that cruel. She was my best friend and as soon as I started going out with you, she was driven away. And she's not a tart!" He protested. Joy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. She was practically all over you when you helped her with her English Homework!"

"No, she just needed some help. I can't believe you are so jealous."

"Do you really blame me? With being taken away for a year and then finding out that tart had replaced me! And kissed you!" Joy said exsaperatedly.

"Do you know what, we're done. Finished." He said walking off. Joy stood there in shock, her mouth gaping. Then she got angry again.

"YOU WILL BE MINE, FABIAN RUTTER! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" She screamed.

**Joy is a right b***h isn't she. Sorry to any Foy fans. DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! Anyways, reviews?**


	10. Horror Films, Snogs and Storming Off!

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating soon. We're dogsitting until Saturday so I haven't had time to update all my stories. Also, I've watched Orpan myself, and at night, it's freakin' scray! Anyways, I don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 10 (Finally)

"What the hell?" Patricia said to Fabian, breaking the silence, after all of them heard what Joy said, as he walked in Amber, Mara and Nina's room. There had been a deadly silence.

"Umm, I don't know. Anyway, can I speak to Nina please guys?" Fabian asked them. Mara dragged Jerome out whilst everyone else walked out. Fabian shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable, until they all walked out. He sat next to Nina, (she was sitting on the fllor, leaning on her bed.)

"Nina?" He said, raising her chin so he could look into her big innocent grey **(A/N:/ That is what the colour was in all the pictures on the website...)** eyes. They both saw the love in each others eyes. She whispered a small 'yes'. "Where did it go all wrong?"

Nina sighed. "I don't know. I don't know..."

"Nina, do you love me?"

"Yes." She said, looking up into his eyes. "I've loved you since we kissed at the prom. When I saw you on my first day, when I ran into Patricia, I instantly liked you. In time, it grew into a crush, and then when we kissed... It was amazing." She said. What shocked her was what Fabian did next. He leaned down to her and kissed her. They both instantly felt sparks and carried on kissing until it descended into a full snog. When they both pulled away, they both were gasping for breath.

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Of course." They both kissed again, then he helped her get up. They walked out of the room, holding hands and grinning like idiots.

xX Downstairs Xx

When they walked into the common room, everyone looked at them holding hands and they all clapped and wooped. Everyone except Joy. They all sat on the sofa's, deciding to watch Orphan, and the girls (except joy,) went into the kitchen to get the drinks, bowls & cups, and snacks while the boys set up.

X In the Kitchen X

"So, you and Fabian?" Patricia asked while she was getting the bowls and cups.

"Yeah," Nina said whilst her and Amber got the snacks.

"Awww," Mara cooed, getting the drinks. They all went back into the common room and put all the stuff on the table.

Xx At the end of the film xX

By the end f the film, it was midnight (Victor was away and Trudy was visiting a friend's, who was ill,) and everyone wasn't tired. Amber was clutching Mick on the love-seat while he was hugging her, Patricia had her head behind a pillow with her eyes poking over the top, Mara was on Jerome's lap in the other armchair with him burying his head into her shoulder, Nina and Fabian on the floor, with Nina leaning into him and him whispering reasuring things into her ear, and Alfie laying on the 3-seater, covering his ears and staring up at the ceiling. They turned on normal channels, and they all started watching replays of old programmes. They did this until they had al calmed about 3 am, Joy returned from where-ever she had been, and as soon as she saw Fabian and Nina's position, she ran upstairs. Everyone looked at Patrica, who just kept watching t.v. Most of them fell asleep at 3:30, but Nina and Fabian were still up. He was playing with her hair with one of his hands while she was playing with the other. They just sat like that, enjoying each others company. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

xX The next morning (Saturday) Xx

When Nina got up, she waked Mara up and they went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. They cleaned up the table and set it while everyone woke up.

"Urgghhh." Amber moaned as everyone was going to the table. She went to help Nina and Mara put the food out. They all were eating when Joy came down. She grabbed an apple from the table and went outside (She was already ready.) Everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the day. They were all going to Drayton Manor.

**Reviews? Sorry it's short. Also, tell me if you want me to either **

**A) Do a chapter on where Joy is, her feelings and stuff like that,  
><strong>**Or****  
>B) Do a chapter on their trip to Drayton Manor.<strong>

**Please tell me, my writers block has returned!**


	11. Preview of Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have got wroters bock for this story. Anyways, I have decided to write a preview on Joy's where-abouts and the theme park trip. And, I don't mean anything Joy says about Nina, I like her character a lot. So, review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 11

Joy couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe it! That _thing _has now got HER Fabian wrapped around it's finger. She kept walking, not knowing where she was going. She then saw the person she knew that would help her.

XX At Drayton Manor XX

_Please Lord! Let them live! Please. I love Mick. _Amber thought. Her, Alfie, Jerome and Mara were waiting for the emergency services to bring their beloved housemates out of the rubble. Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Mick were trapped in the cafe that had collapsed. A car had crashed into it. Everyone else who was in the shop had been gotten out, but them four hadn't. Fabian had shouted up that Nina needed medical attention immedietly.

**Ooooh, just to say, there won't be any deaths, well, of anyone who isn't good. Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Hello Again!**

**I have recently decided to re start this story, but I may take a while. I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and promise that I will try to write as often as I can!**

**From****, Ms Lilly xx**


	13. IT'S HERE!

**OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**The new story is called All Alone and should be up before this!**

**But, I can't believe I'm still getting reviews! YOU ARE ALL OFFICIALLY AMAZING!**

**Anyway, my official writers name will be _Lily River Diamond_, and I will say if it has changed!**

**Ta ta,**

**Lily x**


End file.
